pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - DegenWay
This build uses Heavy Degen and powerful spikes to quickly roll opponents. Roster * / Crippling Slash * / Earth Shaker * / SF Ele No.1 * / SF Ele No.2 * / Smoke Trap * / Fast Cast Taint * / HB Monk * / RC Monk Crippling Slash prof=W/Rt swo=12+1+1 Restoration=3 str=12+1SlashGashand Moon SlashStrikeDisarmFrenzyRushPact Signet/build Equipment *Vamp, Zealous, Sundering and Ebon Swords of Fortitude (15%^50) Inscription. *Armor with plenty of health and the required runes. Usage *Use Disarm at advantageous times. *During Spikes use Frenzy *Chain your skills Cripslash--->Gash--->SaMS. *Stop Kiters with Bull's. *Use Death Pact Signet as your hard res. Earth Shaker Attributes and Skills prof=Warrior/any Hammer=12+1+1 Strength=12+2ShakerBlowBlow StrikeFlailRushChargeSignet/build Equipment * Armor :*Survivor, Sentinel's or Radiant armor with Stonefist/skin gauntlets. :*A Superior Vigor rune, a minor Hammer Mastery rune, a minor Strength rune, a rune of Clarity, and a rune of Restoration. * Weapons :*Sundering, Vampiric, and Elemental hammers of Fortitude; with a wand and shield, spear and shield, or bow to aggro NPCs and build adrenaline. Usage * Use Enraging Charge to build adrenaline. * Use Earth Shaker as a powerful AoE knockdown. * Use Bull's Strike opportunistically to knock down kiting targets. * Use Flail and Crushing Blow on any knocked down target. Be wary of using Flail on unsnared targets. * On spikes, use Earth Shaker, activate Flail, followed by Crushing Blow and Mighty Blow. SF Ele No.1 prof=E/any fir=12+1+2 ear=8+1 ene=10+1FlamesGazeflameof Lesser EnergyAttunementAgainst FoesEarthSignet/build Equipment *40/40, High Energy and Defensive Sets. *Required runes and plenty of health. Usage *Maintain Fire Attunement. *Spam Searing Flames. *Use Glyph to make sure your energy stays high. *Use WaF and Grasping to snare your enemies. *Use Glowing Gaze for extra energy management. SF Ele No.2 prof=E/P fir=12+1+2 comma=8 ene=10+1FlamesGazeFlameof Lesser EnergyAttunementof ConcentrationHaste!"Signet/build Equipment *40/40, High Energy, and Defensive sets. *Required runes and plenty of health. Usage *Maintain Fire Attunement. *Spam Searing Flames. *Use Glyph to make sure your energy stays high. *Use Glowing Gaze for extra energy management. *Use "Make Haste!" during Relic Runs to speed up your teammates. *Support the Ghostly Hero with Song of Concentration Smoke Trap prof=R/P wil=12+1 exp=11+1+1 bea=6+1TrapTrapTrapTrapSpeedToxicityof ConcentrationSignet/build Equipment * Use Druid's Armor for the energy bonus. * A Staff with +5 energy, such as Kole's Torment or Staff of the Forgotten. Usage *Trap early. The trap will last 90 seconds; best to set it early and flee than to wait too long and get interrupted. *Trap choke points. If you know the enemy has to run over/through a certain spot, trap it. *Trap offensively by standing next to an attacking warrior (one not attacking you), activate Natural Stride, and lay down Dust Trap or Smoke Trap. Snare/Tripwire is a good combo for offensive trapping, as the KD can turn the tide of battle. *Trap defensively by setting a trap as your party flees/kites away; the enemies, in pursuit, will often run straight into your traps in an attempt to keep applying pressure. *And most importantly, don't try to trap while under pressure. Waiting the few extra seconds until you can successfully trap is better than jumping the gun and having traps interrupted. Fast Cast Taint prof=Me/N death=11 ins=11+1+1 fas=8+1FleshFleshAuraof HumilitySignetof Inscriptionsof DisenchantmentSignet/build Equipment * Survivor Insignias with the proper runes (Radiant if you aren't very good at interrupting with Leech Signet). * Runes of Superior Vigor, and either Vitae/Attunement on choice. * Defensive weapon sets, with extra high/low energy sets. Usage *Taint your entire team as the match starts and keep it up, using Rotting Flesh to spread disease to the opposing team. *Signet of Humility and Mantra of Inscriptions to shut down opposing team's RC, SoD, or LoD monks. *Strip Aegis and other enchantments with Mirror of Disenchantment. *Alternatively, just interrupt aegis with Leech Signet. *Use Withering Aura to screw up breakpoints. HB Monk prof=Mo/Me div=10+1 ins=8 hea=12+1+1HealthSpiritKissPartyConditionsMindBoonChanneling/build Equipment Usage *Maintain Healer's Boon at ALL times. *Patient Spirit and Dwayna's Kiss are your primary healing skills. *Use Infuse Health to catch spikes or heal very low targets. *Use Heal Party for a powerful party-wide heal. This must be used sparingly though, for its high energy cost will quickly drain your energy pool. *Use Holy Veil to remove hexes from party members and to prevent counters such as diversion. *Use Channeling to gain energy, do this by "channel tanking" (Standing in the middle of enemies). RC Monk prof=Mo/Me div=11+1 pro=12+1+1 ins=6Bondof FortuneConditionof AbsorptionGuardianof StabilityVeilChanneling/build Equipment *Sword/Axe/Spear of Fortitude with "Brawn Over Brains" inscription, Shield with +30 Health (and varying defense mod) *Sword/Axe/Spear of Fortitude with "I Have the Power" inscription, same shield *Prot Wand with 20% HSR, +5e^50; Prot offhand with 20% HSR, +30 HP core *High Energy set: wand/offhand both +15/-1 energy. Usage *Protect the infuser and try to Spirit Bond spikes. *Use Channeling to gain energy, do this by "channel tanking" (Standing in the middle of enemies). *Maintain Aura of Stability to prevent from knock-down when you can. Team - DegenWay